ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Omniverse (Dino-drone's edition)
Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *11-Year Old Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong) *Rook (Bumper Robinson) *Metrogirl (Catherine Taber): She returns to Bellwood to tag along with Ben and Rook. Her disign is simular to both Amy Cavenaugh and Daphnie form Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorperated. *Wrex (Kevin Michael Richardson): A Vexasaurian who is skeptical Ben's actions ever since they first met in Undertown and had a hard time to trust. But he still helps him through here on in. His fear is Tyrannopede's species but he eventually faced his predator. Secondary Characters *Julie Yamamoto (Vyvan Pham) **Ship *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) *Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) *Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) *Tetrax Shard (David Fennoy) *Mr. Baumann (Corey Burton) *Magister Patelliday (Rob Paulsen) *Pakmar (Tera Strong) *Azmuth (René Auberjonois) (Both Past and Present) *Albedo (past) *Professor Paradox (David McCullum) *Kai Green (Andrea Baker): *Elena Validus (Jessica DiCicco): Returns with her Nanite powers stripped and at the same college where Gwen and Kevin are at. *Driba *Blukic *Argit (Alexander Polinsky): Still a smuggler and a con artist *Pax *Bivalvan *P'andor: Now works at a Powerplant *Ra'ad *Andreas *Galapagus Villains *Khyber (David Kaye): the main antagonist of Seasons 1 & 2, uses the Nemetrix on his pet so he can collect Ben **Khyber's pet *Malware (Corey Burton) *Dr. Psychobos *Psyphon (Dee Bradley Baker) *Liam (Paul Eiding) *Bubble Helmet (John DiMaggio) *Fistina (Morgan Lofting) *Tarboy (Rick D. Wasserman): returns working with Phyphon *Zombozo (John DiMaggio) *Albedo (Yuri Lowenthal) (Present) *Emperor Milleous (Kevin Michael Richardson) *EightEight (Russi Taylor): Sixsix and Sevenseven's sister *Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) *King Viktor (Michael Dorn) *Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) *Overlord (Christopher McDonald): Wearing new improved armor *Lord Ricoronis (James Remar) *Sunny (Ashley Johnson) *The Vreedle Brothers (John DiMaggio & Rob Paulsen) *Computron 2.0 (Dee Bradley Baker) *Blitz Claw (Nolan North): Returns with new weapons * Omnitrix Aliens #Heatblast (David Kaye) #Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) #Diamondhead (Eric Bauza) #XLR8 (Yuri Lowenthal) #Grey Matter (Eric Bauza) #Fourarms (John DiMaggio) #Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Bker) #Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) #Upgrade (Any voice) #Ghostfreak (Steven Blum) #Cannonbolt (David Kaye) #Wildvine (Jim Cummings) #Benwolf (Troy Baker) #Benmummy (Kevin Michael Richardson) #Benvicktor (Michael Dorn) #Upchuck (Eric Bauza) #Ditto (Rob Paulson) #Way Big (Fred Tatasciore) #Eye Guy (Paul Eiding) #Swampfire (Dee Bradley Baker) #Echo Echo (Dee Bradley Baker) #Humungousaur (John DiMaggio) #Jetray (Dee Bradley Baker) #Big Chill (Dee Bradley Baker) #Chromastone (Dee Bradley Baker) #Brainstorm (Corey Burton) #Spidermonkey (Dee Bradley Baker) #Goop (Dee Bradley Baker) #Alien X (Keith Szarabajka) #Lodestar (Dee Bradley Baker) #Rath (John DiMaggio) #Nanomech (Gary Imhoff) #Water Hazard (Dee Bradley Baker) #Ampfibian (Troy Baker) #Armodrillo (John DiMaggio) #Terraspin (Bumper Robinson) #NRG (Dee Bradley Baker) #Fasttrack (James Arnold Taylor) #Clockwork (Dee Bradley Baker) #ChamAlien (Charlie Adler) #Shocksquatch (David Kaye) #Eatle (Eric Bauza) #Jury Rigg (Bumper Robinson) #Bloxx (Bumper Robinson) #Feedback (Yuri Lowenthal): #Gravattack (David Kaye) #Kicken Hawk (Charlie Adler) #Ball Weevil (Bumper Robinson) #Crashopper (Dee Bradley Baker) #Spitter (Steven Blum) #Buzzshock (Caros Alazraqui) #Arcticguana (Troy Baker) Nemetrix Predatory Aliens #Buglizard #Crabdozer #Slamworm #Mucilator #Terroranchula #Tyrannopede #Pirahnax #Dragobeetle #Wolfodd # Category:Series